


Exquisite

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy goes to Sydney to see Adam perform with Queen. He doesn't tell anyone. Adam finds out anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exquisite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glitterwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/gifts).



> This is for @glamlawyer for her birthday. Happy belated birthday, bb. I'm not as late as I thought I would be. :D 
> 
> This was betaed by the lovely @aislinntlc. Thank you, bb. <3 Also, it was so weird to write them in a non-AU setting after such a long break. I hope I still have the touch. Happy reading.

Tommy loves Australia, but he never sees much of it. The last time he was here he got to see their hotel and what little he could catch from the car windows. This time, he’s in Sydney on his own, and he has pretty much no time for being a tourist. 

Queen is going to perform that night, and even Adam doesn’t know that Tommy is here. He booked a room in the same hotel as Adam, but that’s it. He hasn’t even decided yet if he’s going to send Adam a message or not. He knows Adam is busy, and they’re leaving for Melbourne soon.

Tommy didn’t tell anyone about his trip because he didn’t want to explain himself. He’s always been stupid about Adam, and that’s never going to change. So here he is, alone, tired and absolutely thrilled.

The trip fits in his budget well, because he’s not much of a spender, and here, he can splurge as much as he likes. He treats himself with great food, but because he’s still totally jetlagged he takes it easy, does as little as possible, and takes a nap in his food coma. Then a few hours later, he goes swimming in the gorgeous pool area of the hotel. 

It’s all a little too luxurious for him, but he still enjoys it a lot. It sets him in the right mood, too.

The concert is at the Allphones Arena, and it’s every bit of what he expected it to be. He sits close to the stage because he absolutely hates the general admission area, and just forgets himself in Adam’s voice and May’s guitar and the pure fun they all have on stage. He sees Adam’s smiles, hears his laughter, feels the way the audience affects him, makes him bigger than he actually is. Tommy knows Adam intimately, knows how small he can be, but on stage, he’s never small. He can be vulnerable, but he always fills the entire arena he performs in. 

Lady Gaga surprises Tommy, and he keeps staring at Adam’s face because he’s shining, waves of happiness radiating from him. It’s a mess of a performance, but it doesn’t matter. It’s fun to watch, and it’s nothing but pure energy. 

When it’s all over, he finds his way out, following the masses of people, feeling slightly off kilter. He misses his friends, someone to gush about it all, and he’s not one to gush. He smiles at his own stupidity. 

People around him are excited Queen super-fans who seem to think that Adam is a gift to mankind. Tommy couldn’t agree more, but he says nothing, just listens to them worship the ground under the feet of his boss. He hides another smile. 

He takes a taxi back to the hotel and decides to go straight to bed. 

The problem is he literally bumps into Adam when he walks into the hotel lounge. Adam apologizes, grabs his arm because the impact nearly sends him on his ass, and then Adam lets out a shriek. Everyone turns to look at them, but they soon notice there’s nothing wrong because Adam pulls Tommy into his arms and starts to babble a mile a minute: _What are you doing here? How long have you been here? Why didn’t you call me? Were you at the show? Are you okay? How is everything? Tell me about Bridget. Oh my god…_

Tommy’s head is spinning before Adam has even properly said hello. “Hi to you too,” Tommy says in Adam’s shirt. 

Adam pushes him an arm’s length away, holding his forearms and staring into his eyes. “Why didn’t you call?” There’s a little bit of anger in his voice finally, and Tommy tilts his head, grabbing the hem of Adam’s shirt. 

“You’re busy,” Tommy says, his voice soft. _You always are_.

“Never too busy for you if you come to the other end of the world to see me perform, baby.” Adam hugs him again, squeezing him hard. “You moron.”

Tommy grins as he buries his nose in Adam’s neck shamelessly. “I missed you too.”

Brian, Roger and Rufus interrupt them, and Tommy shakes their hands, and then he’s whisked away to a fancy restaurant to dine with the whole crew. He’s so jetlagged that he’s half asleep, but that makes it easier for him to socialize. He doesn’t get anxious which means he actually enjoys the dinner. 

Adam is constantly touching him as though making sure that Tommy is really there. It feels nice, and Tommy soon forgets why he felt the need to not tell anyone that he was coming, not even Adam. 

In the car back to the hotel, Tommy rests his head against Adam’s shoulder and hums under his breath because he’s so satisfied. He feels like they are back on tour, and it’s actually Isaac and Sasha and Terrance talking with Adam. He can almost hear them laugh, can almost feel Isaac’s warm thigh against his own. He misses them, misses the fun they had together. 

He wants to make new memories. 

Adam leans close, whispers in his ear, “Soon, baby,” and Tommy realizes he may have said it out loud. 

At the hotel, Adam guides him into the elevator and then doesn’t let him go to his own room. People follow them to Adam’s suite, and soon there’s a party filling Tommy’s space. It’s not uncomfortable, but Tommy craves privacy, and Adam’s friends, no matter how wonderful they are, are not his.

It doesn’t matter much though, because Adam gets him drunk, and they sit next to each other on the couch, and Adam keeps brushing his hand through Tommy’s hair, keeps squeezing his thigh too. It feels like old times. Tommy dozes off because of how mellow it makes him feel. 

When he wakes up he’s in Adam’s bed, the sun shining through the curtains, and Adam lying next to him, snoring lightly. 

Tommy could get up. He could leave, and it would create no problems between them, but he’s missed Adam, and having him all to himself is so fucking rare. 

Tommy just stares because for once, he has time. He finally can. 

Adam is scruffy, his hair all over the place, and his makeup is smudged around his eyes, but he’s still the most beautiful person Tommy has ever seen, will probably always be. That’s why he’s forever doomed. “Good morning,” he whispers when Adam stirs. 

Adam smiles wide. “I haven’t woken up next to someone in months.” He sounds sleep-groggy. 

“I’m glad I’m here then,” Tommy says, lying on his side, propped up on an elbow. He reaches out, pushing Adam’s hair back. 

Adam hasn’t opened his eyes yet. 

“How long do we have?” Tommy asks, his hand getting bolder now that Adam is letting him touch. He slides his fingers over Adam’s cheek, behind his ear, through his hair again. 

“Until tomorrow morning. I can cancel everything else but the flight to Melbourne.” Adam curls under Tommy’s touch, letting out a low sound of happiness, like a purr. 

“Okay, good. Let’s stay in bed the whole day.” 

Adam laughs. “Sounds perfect.” He opens his eyes finally, looks at Tommy fondly, and adds, “Thank you for coming.”

Tommy waves his hand to dismiss the whole notion, but Adam grabs the back of his head and pulls their foreheads together. They stay like that for a long while, then Adam murmurs, “Really. _Thank you._ You’re bringing home back to me.”

Yeah, this is why he’s always going to belong to Adam, no matter what happens. “You’re welcome,” he finally says, because he has to acknowledge somehow that he means something to Adam too. “I’m glad I bumped into you.”

Adam shifts a bit and bites Tommy’s nose. “You should’ve called.”

Tommy laughs, can’t hold it in. “You know I don’t like to bother you.”

Adam groans, pulling Tommy all the way close, hugging him. “You can’t bother me. You’re the least bothersome person in the world. You always make me happy.”

“You’re busy,” Tommy says matter-of-factly. “Anyone can bother you when you’re busy, except maybe Leila.” 

“The only bothersome part about you is that you never believe how much I care about you.” Adam rolls them over so he’s lying on top of Tommy, his weight on his forearms and knees. “Why is that?”

Tommy sighs. “Do you have any idea how much time I would like to spend with you? I would smother you, and I’m the one who can’t deal with too much closeness. You would feel like a caged animal. So that’s why I have to give you room all the damn time. It’s to protect you from my over enthusiasm about everything Adam Lambert.”

Adam looks at Tommy with bewildered eyes, but he also seems to be too pleased to speak at all. It’s a good look on his face, and Tommy feels proud that it’s directed at him. It’s a good sign that Adam doesn’t want to run away from him even though he’s just confessed that he’s stalker-material. 

“You really feel that way?” Adam finally asks. 

“Yeah, I really feel that way.” He’s a little upset because Adam has all the power and he has none. He is in Adam’s merciful hands. 

Adam moves even closer and kisses the side of Tommy’s mouth. 

“What are you doing?” Tommy’s heart is pounding in his chest. 

“I don’t know.” Adam kisses him again, and Tommy grabs his hair, pulls his head up. 

“What the fuck, Adam?”

“You always, always, always respond. Always. Sometimes I don’t want to forget about your taste.”

Tommy inhales sharply. “You know I don’t… I don’t.”

Adam nods in Tommy’s hold. “I know.”

“Then why?”

“Because you’re a mystery to me, always have been. I don’t know what to make of you. I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel about you.”

Tommy remembers all the kisses, remembers all the times Adam could’ve taken it further, but he never did. Too much respect. Too much love. Yet, it was always there: Tommy’s surrender and Adam’s power over him. All those times, Adam shook him to the core, broke him down and built him back up, made him yearn. 

“Please let me,” Adam whispers. “Just this once. Please? For old times sake. We’ll create new memories later, but I just want to feel you.”

How many times has he said no to Adam? Never? He searches Adam’s eyes, wants to see something that would make it easier to say no, but there’s nothing. Adam is pure Adam, nothing cruel there, and even his selfish side is wide open for Tommy to see. Adam wants him, has always wanted him, and it’s something they’ve played with many times in the past.

Tommy nods, unable to say anything, to give permission because his words would betray him. They would say that he’s missed this, missed being the object of Adam’s desire, and that would take them to places they haven’t been before. 

Adam kisses him then, slides his tongue into Tommy’s mouth, and takes his time with getting to know it again. Adam is heavy on top of him, and the weight makes Tommy lose himself in the moment, makes him moan against Adam’s lips. He arches his back, tries to get closer, and Adam smiles against his lips, whispers, “Good boy,” and it’s both shameful and delightful, makes Tommy want to pull away and curl closer. 

Adam fucks Tommy’s mouth with his tongue, pulls all the sounds out of him, and makes him yearn again, makes him shake with desire. 

Nothing more happens, just kisses, Adam’s tongue in his mouth, owning him. Just that, but it’s enough to tear a hole in Tommy’s heart, to twist his soul again, and he bites Adam, grinds his body against Adam’s, and then surrenders completely, lets Adam bend him over and push him through, lets Adam mold him. 

“I love you like this,” Adam whispers against Tommy’s lips. “I’ve never met anyone like you.”

He feels proud because of those words, wants to be praised by Adam always, and he seeks Adam’s mouth again, his eyes closed, so needy he’s embarrassed by the sounds he makes. 

Adam keeps kissing him, fills his mouth with his tongue over and over again, bites his lower lip, sucks on his tongue, makes him follow Adam’s lead the way only Adam can make him follow. It spins Tommy’s world, makes him leak precome, his pants too tight already. 

“Look at you,” Adam says, breathless and soft. “God…”

He is the way he is. He could break down and hide, but instead he lets Adam see him, lets Adam watch as he comes undone with a few kisses only. It _is_ embarrassing. He fucking hates to be so weak, but it’s Adam and he’s never going to say no to Adam. 

Adam bites his ear, then licks it and says, “I want to fuck you, and you’d let me.”

Tommy groans. He would. In this state of mind, he’d let Adam do anything and everything to him. He tilts his head back, letting out a long moan. 

“God, Tommy. Perfect, perfect boy.” Adam strokes at Tommy’s hair, his cheeks, his arms, then takes hold of his hands. “Okay, come down. Baby, it’s okay.”

He listens to Adam’s voice, feels him on top of him, feels the hard length of Adam’s cock, and whines. He doesn’t want to come down. He wants to get higher. 

“Tommy, you’re so good, so perfect. It’s okay.” Adam kisses his temple. “Come back to me.”

He breathes out slowly, lets go of the wave length he’s been on, and opens his eyes, unable to hide his mild disappointment. “Hi,” he says, feeling shy, and Adam kisses his lips softly. 

“Hi.” Adam watches him, his eyes so gentle it’s almost unbearable. “I… Thank you, Tommy. Thank you for trusting me, for being you, for allowing me to poke at this side of you.”

Tommy looks away, Adam’s eyes too knowing. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s everything. You’re incredible. Thank you.” Adam kisses him again, and this time, it feels so intimate Tommy isn’t sure where he ends and Adam begins. It’s such a cliche, but he has no idea. He just feels so good. 

Tommy knows people don’t usually do this with their friends - or maybe they do and the world is just a fucked up place where everyone pretends to be normal - but he doesn’t give a damn. Adam loves him; he loves Adam. It’s something that’s going to follow them to their graves. He has no idea where it’s going to take them, or how he’s ever going to survive his relationship with Adam, but it’s well worth it. Adam is looking at him now like he’s the strangest, most exquisite jewel he’s ever seen, and it makes Tommy feel special. 

“Your eyes are beautiful,” Adam says like it’s a huge secret. “When you’re dazed… I don’t want anyone else to see them, see the blackness of them. The brown is gorgeous, but the black is mine.”

Tommy bites his lip, tries to keep the smile off his face, but he can’t really. Whenever it’s just the two of them, he always ends up feeling like he rocks Adam’s world even though in reality, it’s the other way around. Adam rocks; he just plays in the sidelines. Yet, right now, he feels like the most important person in the world.


End file.
